Léger comme une plume, fragile comme une poupée
by Kowai
Summary: [OS] Dudulle s'occupe d'un des Gboys malgré que les autres lui ont dit qu'il ne restait plus aucun espoir...


**Léger comme une plume, fragile comme une poupée...**

**4 x 2**

{Pov Duo}

Il est là, allongé sur le lit, dormant paisiblement. Sa respiration n'est plus saccadée, il va mieux...

Ma main, bien que tremblante, se pose sur sa joue et la caresse doucement. Sa peau est froide, son visage pâle et toujours ce souffle paisible…

Bien que beaucoup d'hématomes soient présents sur son corps frêle, il garde tout de même cette apparence d'Ange descendu sur terre pour y répandre paix et amour.

Malheureusement, j'ai la mauvaise impression que sa mission a échouée, lamentablement. Aujourd'hui, il est blessé, fatigué, entre la vie et la mort.

Mes amis m'ont dit que je devais le laisser mourir sans bouger, que cela ne servait plus à rien, que son cas était désespéré…. Je n'ai pas voulu y croire et continue à me battre jour et nuit, contre cette ombre qui n'attend qu'une chose, que je faiblisse, pour qu'elle puisse emmener l'âme de l'Ange blond, au fin fond de l'enfer.

Beaucoup de larmes ont coulé sur mes joues pendant le mois qui est passé, mais pas une fois je n'ai songé à baisser les bras, je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte, lui qui m'avait déclaré son amour avant cette mission qui a mal tourné.

Aujourd'hui, plus aucun sourire n'effleure mes lèvres, je suis devenu muet et insensible.

Insensible aux paroles des autres, je ne veux plus les écouter, ils veulent que je le laisse s'en aller, mais il en est hors de question !! Je veux qu'il vive ! Leurs paroles me font terriblement mal, moi qui croyais qu'ils aimaient Quatre, que c'était leur ami... Ils n'ont même pas essayé de combattre cette chose qui rôdait autour de lui, non, ils préfèrent le laisser mourir !

Je m'enferme maintenant dans un mutisme complet, aucun son n'arrive à sortir de ma gorge, juste des sanglots étouffés, de temps à autre. Je ne veux plus leur parler, plus jamais... Ils essayent de me détourner de mon but premier : Protéger Quatre de tous les démons qui veulent lui enlever son âme !!

Je me lève doucement et me rends à la fenêtre. Là, j'y ouvre délicatement les volets, de façon à ce que Quatre, puisse sentir le soleil chauffer sa peau. Une larme coule lorsque je fais ce mouvement qui est en fait le même depuis quelques jours. Je refoule un sanglot et retourne m'asseoir sur ma chaise ou un cahier m'attend. Je prend un stylo et note la date.

_« 1 juillet, _

_Quatre ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, mais je suis sûr que bientôt, oui bientôt, il ouvrira ses perles bleues et me sourira comme avant, me disant à quel point il m'aime. J'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience et d'appréhension. _

_Comme chaque soir depuis un mois à présent, j'ai fait mes prières et place des amulettes dans toute la chambre. Je veux à tout prix éviter qu'un démon vole l'âme et mon Ange... Je ne sais pas si mes prières servent à quelqu'un chose, mais je garde la foi, celle que j'ai depuis ce terrible jour. _

_Lorsque j'ai une nouvelle fois ouvert les volets tout à l'heure, la même larme que d'habitude s'est mise à couler le long de ma joue. Chaque jour, lorsque je fais ce mouvement répétitif, je me dis que peut-être il va ouvrir les yeux... mais à chaque fois, c'est la même chose... ses paupières restent obstinément closes..._

_J'ai beau l'appeler, lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes, mais rien... » _

D'autres larmes se sont jointes aux premières...

- Quatre... s'il te plait... Ouvre tes yeux, je t'en pris...

Je tombe à genoux, je suis en train de craquer une nouvelle fois, mais je ne lâcherais pas Quatre ! Je ne l'abandonnerais pas...

- Quatre, je t'aime ! Je ne te l'ai pas dit avant parce que j'avais peur, QUATRE ! Mon Ange, s'il te plait... s'il te plait.

Je m'écroule au sol et tombe dans l'inconscience, trop fatigué de n'avoir pu dormir que quelques heures en une semaine....

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis toujours allongé au même endroit, mais quelqu'un se tient à genou prêt de moi.

- Quatre... je murmure alors, espérant qu'il se soit réveillé.

- Non, ce n'est pas Quatre, c'est Trowa...

En apprenant que ce n'est pas mon Ange qui m'a répondu, je me lève au pas de course et me dirige vers le lit où Quatre est toujours allongé.

Seulement, quelque chose a changé...

Sa cage thoracique... Il... Il ne respire plus... Quatre

- QUATRE !

Trowa s'approche alors de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule tout en déclarant avec tristesse :

- C'est fini Duo, Quatre n'est plus....

Les larmes coulent en rafale. Non, ce n'est pas possible, je l'ai veillé jour et nuit ! Il ne peut pas être mort, non... Quatre, mon Ange...

Pourquoi... Pourquoi toi, tu n'avais rien fait de mal... Non...

- QUATRE ! OUVRE TES YEUX ! QUATREEEE !

Mon Ange... Revient moi, par pitié, je t'en pris, Quatre...

- Duo, je... Je suis désolé.

Trowa s'apprête à mettre une nouvelle fois sa main sur mon épaule, mais je recule d'un coup.

- C'est de votre faute si l'ombre a pris son âme !! Vous n'avez pas cru à sa guérison ! Tout est de votre faute !! Je vous hais tous !!!!!

Le soleil ne chauffe plus sa peau comme avant, elle reste froide... Et elle le restera à jamais.

Je n'aie rien pu faire, il... Mon Ange est mort...

Je tombe à terre et me met en position fœtale, là, je continue à pleurer et à crier le nom de la seule personne que j'ai aimé, Quatre... Mon Ange...

Trowa, ne sachant que faire devant la scène qui se déroule devant ses yeux, me laisse seul dans la pièce avec mon amour...

- Quatre... Pardon, je n'aie pas su te protéger... Pardon...

Au fond de moi, je viens de mourir...

Plus aucune lueur n'éclaire mon regard, mon cœur est brisé, je me noie dans mon sang...

_Duo resta dans cet état pendant plusieurs mois, se laissant dépérir, briser par la mort de son Ange. Le 25 Décembre, il poussa son dernier soupir... _

_Les autres pilotes pleurèrent la mort de leurs amis, mais la guerre continuait et il devait reprendre les combats. Ce qu'ils firent... Ayant chacun dans la tête, des envies de vengeance. Il avait trouvé leur défouloir... Les Ozzies. _

_La « disparition » de Quatre et Duo les obligea à rester soudé jusqu'à la fin des combats. _

**Fin. **

**Mel sent qu'elle va se faire trucider : ça vous à plu ? Oo **


End file.
